


username: strawberry_dashi

by geekyngorey



Series: Femboy Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Femboy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Gen, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, One Shot, TikTok, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi is a nervous wreck, no beta we die like daichi, the strawberry dress makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyngorey/pseuds/geekyngorey
Summary: The first thing Tadashi did after downloading tiktok was immediately block everyone he knew. The second thing, after spending almost an hour trying to set up a profile that he thought was non revealing enough, was to post his first video. In which, Tadashi wears THE strawberry dress.Or, Yamaguchi Tadashi lives a double life as a tiktok femboy.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Femboy Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	username: strawberry_dashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because I discovered #femboyfriday on tiktok, and Yamaguchi is too pretty to not be in a skirt.

The first thing Tadashi did after downloading tiktok was immediately block everyone he knew. The second thing, after spending almost an hour trying to set up a profile that he thought was non revealing enough, was to post his first video. By tiktok standards it wasn’t anything special, just another kid doing thirst traps to questionable rap music, but to Tadashi, it was his first step in having a place to finally be himself.

For his first video, Tadashi wore THE strawberry dress, accompanied by delicate silver jewelry and white pumps.

Tadashi has always loved more feminine clothing. He loved the way dresses and skirts flowed against his legs and how blouses seemed to float off his chest. He loved the way eyeliner made his dark irises pop and highlighter made his freckles sparkle like stars against his tan skin. He loved feeling gorgeous and beautiful in the flowing fabrics but could never bring himself to show anyone but his sister and the lonely face in the mirror.

The first time Aiko caught him in her cheer uniform she asked if he was trans. After his soul promptly left his body, he explained that no he was perfectly happy with his body, he just thought the uniform would look cute on him (it did). Since then his nii-san has been continuously supplying him with clothes she no longer wanted, wigs she no longer used, makeup that just “wasn’t her color”. It felt good knowing that he’d always have an ally in her, and he knew that if he told their moms they’d also be fine with it, but he still felt like this needed to stay some kind of dirty secret. Tadashi was afraid of what his friends would think, what his teammates would think, and _oh god what would_ **_Tsukki_ ** _think_. 

That’s one thing he tries to avoid thinking about, as he sits on his bed and presses post. He watches the little icon load and thinks about how absolutely disgusted Tsukki would be if he walked in on him in thigh highs and a short skirt and oh my god whatiftsukkisawhiminhispanties-

Luckily his breakdown gets interrupted as his phone alerts him to the fact that “Congrats! You just uploaded a video of you twirling around and bending over in a dress for the entire internet to see!”. He takes a few deep breathes before the negative thoughts slowly turn to relief that he’s finally not hiding himself. He finally has a place to just _be_. Tadashi glances back up at his reflection in the wall length mirror and runs his fingers over the ruffles on his sleeves. The dress was another hand-me-down from Aiko-nii, something an aunt had given her since it was trendy but just didn’t fit her own aesthetic. Meanwhile Tadashi nearly fainted when she gave it to him.

He stares at his reflection, eyes flitting back and forth from the mirror to his closet. It’d be a shame to have done his makeup for just one video. Maybe if he changes his lipstick and does some more dramatic eyeliner, he could try out another outfit he’s been dying to show off. Tadashi bites his lip, taking one last glance at his phone, at this new world he’s opened, and decides _fuck it_. 

Within the next hour he’s posted three more videos, this time much more revealing and, _fuck he can’t believe he’s actually thinking this_ , kind of hot. The fishnets hug his calves and thighs really nicely. The buckles on the boots bring out the silver pentagram on his crop top which matches the black leather of his skirt. The clunky jewelry actually looks really fucking pretty against his tan skin and freckled shoulders. He gives an appreciative smile when he gets the notification of his first likes. _Even if Tsukki will never love me, maybe someone will._

  
  


_\----------------------_

Tadashi’s been posting to tiktok for almost two months now and he kind of sort of really loves it. He loves reading comments where people tell him how cute or sexy he is. He loves getting notifications that his posts are going from tens to hundreds to thousands of likes. He posts on weekends or after volleyball. He somehow feels guilty hiding this new life from his best friend, but as much as he adores Tsukki, Tadashi knows best just how judgemental his friend can be. Knows how judgemental the people in this town can be. 

So he keeps up his double life, becoming a serving monster at practice and mastering new dances for new videos. He keeps watching documentaries and Disney movies with the boy he’s completely in love with. He keeps posting more teasing and cutesy videos and giggling to himself when someone comments how much they want to marry him (or blushing when they talk about how pretty he’d look on his knees). 

Tadashi learns that the word for guys like him is “femboy” so he does #femboyfriday videos and even does a video or two in a makeshift Hooters uniform that him and his sister laugh about together. He meets other femboys online and even finds one who lives just a train ride away and wants to do a collab with. Ultimately, he’s happier. He’s more comfortable in his skin. Sometimes he’ll wear leggings around the house instead of sweats or he’ll go to school with just the barest hint of mascara and highlighter on.

As his follower count climbs, so does his confidence. By the fourth month, Tadashi says fuck it and agrees to meet up with one of his mutuals.

  
  


_\----------------------_

  
  


Despite prior anxiety-induced belief, gremlin_butcute is not a serial killer or a pervert old man who wants to kidnap him. Tadashi’s nerves were already absolutely fried from wearing a skirt in public and the possibility that meeting his internet friend could turn out like some kind of American urban legend. Add the fact that his new friend was late and he was in a foreign city and it wasn't exactly surprising that Tadashi almost screamed when someone touched his shoulder. 

He whipped around, ready to throw a punch and/or beg for his life when he saw a face he’d seen through the screen so many times before. “Hi! Are you strawberry_dashi?”

Tadashi excitedly nodded, taking in the appearance of his new friend. They were both dressed similarly, black cheer skirts with fishnets, Doc Martens, and cropped hoodies. His companion’s was pink with a cartoon cow on it while his was lavender with a moon over the heart (his favorite hoodie that he may or may not have bought strictly because Tsukki had one just like it but normal length). “Hi! Yeah that’s me, but you can just call me Yamaguchi! I’m assuming you’re gremlin_butcute?”

The shorter male smiled. “Yup! I’m Suzuki!” Suzuki points the man next to him, and damn Tadashi didn’t even notice him at first, but he’s tall and built and he could probably crush Tadashi’s head with his pinky what the- 

“This is my boyfriend, Ko-kun! But he’d probably prefer if you called him Watanabe. I brought him as security in case someone tries to start shit.”

Tadashi laughs before shaking both of their hands. Watanabe-san is pretty plain looking other than his muscles. He’s pale with dark buzzed hair and a serious face. Suzuki-san is the exact opposite. Short and kinda chubby with dark skin and fluffy purple hair. They look like an odd pair rather than a matched set, and yet they still seem to be a perfect fit. He wishes he had that with Tsukki, but he needs to push thoughts like that down. He’s here to have fun!

They leave the train station together, Suzuki-san holding Watanabe-san’s and Tadashi’s own hand while skipping. The two of them joke the whole way to the shopping mall, Watanabe-san occasionally letting out a chuckle or exasperatedly rolling his eyes at his small boyfriend. It feels nice to be a part of a group like this. To wear what he wants in public and still feel comfortable under prying eyes. 

The trio makes it to the mall unscathed and immediately begins scouting out good places to film. There’s a fountain that looks super pretty and some less populated walkways that seem promising. They do a few takes before posting, alternating on whose account gets what video. Both of them have pretty large followings, Suzuki-san with 125k and Tadashi closely following with 120k. He’s still surprised when two groups of girls walk up to them throughout the trip, asking for photos with both. It’s awkward at first, but eventually he relaxes. This is probably one of his favorite days he’s ever had. Probably his favorite day he’s ever been away from Tsukki.

Except maybe that’s not true because his heart catches in his throat as the trio walks to the food court and Tadashi is cut off mid sentence by a familiar hand on his shoulder and a very tentative “Tadashi?”

_\----------------------_

  
  


Tadashi stares into Tsukki’s questioning eyes with pure fear. He knows he’s been reckless with how confident he’s getting in these clothes, but Tsukki finding out was never on the agenda. He was supposed to die without Tsukki ever knowing and then wear cute flowey sundresses in his afterlife. But instead he’s staring at a very confused blonde and muttering a very fearful “H-Hi Tsukki…”

Tsukishima opens his mouth and then snaps it shut, eyes roaming up and down Tadashi’s body. He feels like he’s being examined, slowly dissected on the operating table seconds before the surgeon rips his beating heart from his chest. He’s waiting for disgust to drown Tsukki’s features. To get slapped. To get cursed at. But instead Kei’s cheeks are dusted with red as he clears his throat and reaches out to play with the hem of Tadashi’s skirt.

“You look gorgeous, Tadashi.”

And when Tsukki leans down to kiss him on the cheek and confesses as a whisper in his ear, Tadashi’s red face fits perfectly with his username.


End file.
